Series 1 (Thomas Rebridged)
Series 1 was the first season of Thomas Rebridged, a Thomas and Friends redub/parody series made by FalconTheFurious and StuartTheVoracious, it was uploaded to the FalconTheFurious youtube channel from August 27th 2017 to December 25th 2017, and consisted of fifteen episodes. Episodes * Trouble In The Shed! * A Proud Day For James * Toby and the Fatman * Thomas Upsets The Constable * Terence The Tractor * Objecto Sucios * Donald And Douglas * Signals And Sexism * The Distraction * Sodor Creature Double Feature * Pop Goes The Diesel * Dirty Work * We Were On A Schedule, Okay? * Thomas And Percy Maintain America's Freedom * The Last Kipper Characters (In Order Of Appearance) * Sir Topham Hatt (The Fat Controller) * Henry The Green Engine * Gordon The Big Engine * James The Red Engine * Edward The Blue Engine * Percy The Small Engine * Thomas The Tank Engine * Annie And Clarabel * Toby The Tram Engine * Henrietta * Bridgett Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Lady Hatt * The Constable * Terence The Tractor * Bertie The Bus * Donald And Douglas The Twin Engines * Jackie The Pannier Engine (Duck) * Devious Diesel The Diesel Engine * The Flying Scotsman Synopsis The series initially introduces Gordon, Henry and James, three big engines who work on the North Western Railway run by Sir Topham Hatt, The Fat Controller. After his primary shunter, Thomas, abandons his post, Sir Topham's engines are forced to shunt their own coaches, which they refuse to do, so he goes to the mainland and steals one of their engines, Edward. The big engines are just as disapproving of Edward doing their shunting, since they don't like the concept of big engines doing tank engine work. Sir Topham Hatt resolves to buying a new engine, Percy to work, and also summons back Thomas, who only comes back on the condition that he gets his own branchline. The three big engines are soon shut up in their shed while Thomas, Percy and Edward are put in charge of running the line. With the three engines having everything under control, Sir Topham decides to take his family on a vacation to Mexico, where they meet Toby and his coach Henrietta, who's tramway is closing down. Thomas' bad manners begin to make the railway look bad, so Sir Topham Hatt purchases Toby, who is in a stark contrast, much kinder, to smooth his business' image. Thomas' rudeness gets the better of him when he crosses Terence The Organ Farmer, who leads Thomas into the valley, and buries him under a pile of snow, where no one can find him. Meanwhile, the big engines have been allowed out of the shed, and are quickly taking badly to the presence of Percy and Toby, but after James has an accident with some tar wagons, which the two little engines help him with, they soften their approach to them. Terence's company pays Sir Topham a large amount of money to not go looking for Thomas, and he uses his newfound funds to purchase even more engines for his railway, including Donald and Douglas the twin engines from Scotland, and Duck, the self absorbed great western engine. The three new engines hear about Thomas' disappearance and try looking for him, they soon find him buried in the same bank Terence left him in, and pull him out, Sir Topham is displeased with this, but hides it, at risk of giving away his involvement. One day, a diesel from the other railway comes to visit and starts telling lies about the engines, and then blaming Duck for the lies, she gets sent to Edward's station for a week or so, before her stopping a nasty accident puts her back on everyone's good list, and get's Diesel banned from the railway. On Christmas Eve, Henry and Thomas are working together on the last train before the holidays, the Flying Kipper, Thomas' driver warns Thomas that it's cursed, but Henry doesn't believe it, soon however, he suffers a deadly crash while pulling the train, and passes away, leaving everyone sad on Christmas Day. Quotes Thomas: "But sir, I haven't got any honor, or manners!" Douglas: "WELL WELL WELL, SHARLEY JAMES IT WASN' YOU!?! YOU DIDNA SAY!" Percy: "Henry's dead? But it's Christmas!" Trivia * The episodes Thomas And Bertie and Better Late Than Never were originally supposed to be a part of this season, but due to lack of ideas, burnout, and scheduling issues, they didn't come to pass, due to this, Bertie was never called by name in this season.